Mission: Go To Hell, Goku
by X0LaughterIsMedication0X
Summary: The original android awakens, along with her two "idiot" bodyguards. They set out on their mission to destroy Goku, but get distracted by love. Will they be able to fulfill their master's orders? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**!Disclaimer alert! **_

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it.**_

_**Enjoy. Maybe.**_

I smirked as I finally came upon the small town I had been looking for so long. I had been trapped in some glass prison for the longest time Dr. Gero probably trying to hide me away so I'd actually be able to go through with the plan of killing Goku unlike the others.

That's when I felt something hit my head, getting aggravated and looking back. Did I mention I got stuck with the two malfunctions? Let me explain. I'm the original android and possibly the strongest, when Dr. Gero hid me away he left me with twin androids to protect me. I guess he never thought how stupidly they would act or how human like or maybe an ice-cream wouldn't be sliding down my back. The two twins looked at me, scared or shocked I couldn't tell but I knew I probably had the worst look I'd ever had in a while. "What…the…hell?" I managed to scream, wishing I had never let them get ice-cream. They both looked at me with the same nervous look, itching the back or their heads. "Sorry number one" one of them said. Their official names would've been android one and a half, but I named them something sentimental, something close to my hear that would show them I care. "Shut up idiots and find me something to get this ice cream off my damn back" I shouted. They both hurried to get napkins while I threw the cone to the ground and stepped on it. Yep I called them 'Idiots' it had a ring to it. When they came back they helped me get it off, I sighed. "I don't even know why I keep you guys around it's not like you're any use to me" I mumbled, they only glared at me. I didn't care too much.

They both, as expected looked the same. They both had medium black hair, short bangs, about 5'5, and the same outfit. The only difference was their eyes, one had blue while the other had green. You'd explain their faces as kid like, they looked pretty much cute and innocent but if you really got to know them they could be really good at destroying things, when they weren't being idiots of course. They both kind of reminded me of android 18 with their outfits, one had a short sleeved black and white stripped shirt with jean shorts and a black vest. The other a tank top with the same print and a black vest with jean shorts. I had been designed extremely different then the both of them in looks and in design. I had long brown and red hair that I usually kept to one side, just letting it rest on my shoulder, I was 5'5 as well, my face had been pretty much structured to look like a model's because Dr. Gero figured I would be able to get their trust by looking like that dumb blue headed girl the short bald one use to date, I believe her name was Marron…or something? Either way I was basically constructed to be pretty, with blue eyes and pretty much everything a guy would like to see it was hard for usually anyone to avoid me. It wasn't like I enjoyed it, it was simply for my mission and nothing else. I usually wore a dark green tank top with a black vest and normal shorts. I wore no shoes, finding them only annoying while the twins wore matching brown boots that only really reached their ankles.

I then looked at the twins, noticing I must've dazed off. "Well?" They asked. "What?" I finally asked, realizing that I hadn't been listening to them at all, which I usually don't anyway so it wasn't a huge change. "Well when are we going to reach Goku and just kill him already? It's been long enough" One of them asked. "I don't know, ok? I'm trying to find him if you two actually worked on it instead of standing around asking questions" I said, aggravated. They both looked shocked, then embarrassed as they realized they hadn't been helping. "Well what can we do?" They asked. I then thought for a bit. "Why don't we try to look around for Goku or some of his friends? I mean they can't be that hard to find" I said simply. We then started looking in every store, even some sort of ice-cream place. We were looking around in clothes shops, food places, and really anything else that we could think of. "What about this place?" One of the twins asked, looking at a shady store with the letters 'XXX' placed all over the store. I shrugged and we all walked in, only to run out five minutes later. "We tell NO ONE! Of that…promise?" I asked, they both nodded, clear they were now scarred for life. After that we continued looking only to sit down on a near by bench.

Nope…Nowhere" A twin said. "He has to be here somewhere" I said and that's when I saw a purple haired teen walking past. He looked about whatever age I was suppose to be, and he looked familiar which was good. I then ran up to him. "Hey!" I shouted, he then looked behind him confused until he saw me. "Hey…Who are you?" He asked. "Not important, we need to know where Goku is and now" I simply said. "And why is that?" He asked, getting suspicious. "So you know him, don't you?" I asked, the twins right behind me. He seemed shocked. "Yeah I do, but why do you need him?" He asked, having his hand gripping the handle of his sword, ready to rip it out if need be, I already knew I'd have to go at it from a new angle. "Umm, Hello I'm" I trailed off, looking around seeing some sign saying something about tempura. "Tempura" I finally answered. He looked a little confused but then accepted it, hand still on his blade. "My name is Yakitori" One twin said, looking at the same sign. The other twin did the same, answering that her name was "Yeniniku", I was so happy they were going along with it so easily, almost getting as good at lying as I already was. Maybe they were some help to me after all. "My name's trunks" He said, then took his hand completely off the handle of his blade.

After a bit of awkward silence he finally asked, "So why do you need Goku again?" to which I answered "I was simply wondering, I needed to talk to him, I think Dr. Gero might still be alive and creating more androids to take you all out" I lied, but I had been so good at lying at this point that it sounded like the truth. He looked a little shocked, poor gullible boy. "And how can I believe you? I don't even know you after all" He asked, smart boy after all. "Do you really think we'd be in the position to lie to you?" The twins asked at the same time. "Plus if I am right and you didn't believe me then it's going to be your fault when he comes back with an army, trying to kill all your friends" I said simply. Trunks sighed, nodding. "Well you'll have to wait, he's off doing something for a while" Trunks said. "Well, may we stay with you until he comes back? It'd be good to hear these things from me when he gets back" I said with a smile. He looked like he was thinking about it. "It'll be a while….You know that right?" He asked. I nodded as well as the twins nodding. "Well then I guess it's alright with me as well as it's alright with the rest of us" trunks said, motioning for us to follow him. Getting approval from the others sounded easy but little did I know it was going to be at least if not more then ten times harder then it seemed.

_**Me: Now wasn't that just wonderful? :D**_

_**You: No…YOU SUCK! **_

_**Me:…Oh…well that sucks, but if you want me to continue I guess tell me to I suppose. I'll leave you that option on every one of my stories.**_

_**You: You still suck -.-**_

_**Me: And you're still mean.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer Alert!**_

_**I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other one for that matter, even though I want to ^^**_

_**Previously on Mission: Go To Hell Goku: Trunks was taking 'Tempura', 'Yakitori', and 'Yeniniku' to his own home. It will be their first time meeting Bulma and Vegeta. Will they get along? Well read o.O**_

I had walked with Trunks for a while, I didn't really know how long but it must've been longer then five minutes because the twins were already complaining. "Can't you just carry me Tempura" Yakitori whined. I glared at her, that seemed to shut her up easily, but it didn't mean she didn't stick her tongue out at me behind my back. I saw it but there was no need to comment on it, especially not in front of trunks. It would involve jeopardizing the mission and I could never do that, not until Goku was laying in front of me dead.

"So where are you from exactly?" Trunks asked, looking us over. I suddenly remembered we hadn't told him anything about where we were coming from . "We were very close to Dr. Gero's lab, there was some activity going on and when we looked inside it wasn't exactly a 'friendly' welcome" I told him, lying had just become natural by now of course. "How did you guys escape? I mean did you fight him?" Trunks asked, as if believing girls couldn't fight. "Yeah, we fought him and we barley escaped, you might not believe it but I'm actually a lot stronger then I look" I teased, though I knew he was going to find that out eventually. If I wanted to I could've probably took him out right now, but why would I do that? "Hmm, maybe we'll spar sometime, I'll go easy on you" He joked. The twins only laughed knowingly. "Maybe the other way around" Yeniniku said finally speaking up. Turns out yakitori was now giving her twin a piggy-back ride. I had to admit it, when it came to lazy Yeniniku would be the laziest one out of the two. "We'll see" Trunks said, continuing to walk.

Maybe an hour later I came upon a house in a huge field, it didn't seem too elaborate but still the place looked nice. That's when a blue haired women and short black haired man came out, well he wasn't short exactly he just didn't look like the type that would be fighting beside Goku or the others I'd heard about. "Trunks who is this?" The man asked, looking us over. The twins looked completely in love with him, like fan girls. I only rolled my eyes, wondering how Dr. Gero thought they would be any help to me at all! "Wow what's your name?" One of the twins asked. "My name is Bulma and this is my husband Vegeta" The women had finally spoken up. "And you?" She asked venomously, almost as if noticing the twins admiring her husband. "Well I'm tempura, this is yakitori and Yeniniku" I introduced, getting use to the names had come quicker then I thought. Vegeta seemed a little confused. "Which is which?" He asked. They then stood side by side. "Yakitori is the one with the short sleeved shirt, and jeans and vest, and the blue eyes, Yeniniku is the one in the tank top with the green eyes" I explained. They both smiled and nodded, happy that someone was paying attention or maybe that I actually remembered their differences this time. "They were wondering if they could stay with us, they're looking for Goku, apparently there's a chance Dr. Gero may have come back" Trunks explained. "I doubt that, he's dead" Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest, it was clear he probably had an inflated ego. I sighed, "Vegeta was it? Well I've seen Dr. Gero and if you want to take a chance that somehow he came back and is trying to kill you and you didn't stop him before you had the chance then I guess there's really nothing I can do" I told him. Vegeta glared, we were both glaring at this point almost challenging each other. Vegeta then sighed. "I still don't trust you" He told me. "I still think you're short for a man" I simply told him. "I'm NOT short! I'm a Sayian prince for god sake!" He yelled. Bulma was glaring, "I don't see how this is going to get us to let you stay" Bulma said. Trunks looked a little worried about us, but I knew he was wondering if he could trust us as well so bringing him into it wasn't going to work. "Because if you end up getting killed by androids I'm going to be alone in trying to kill them off and I prefer not trying to kill millions of them with only these two" I explained, it was true if I were to go up against millions of androids I would want something more then just the twins, the twins only glared at me but knew interrupting me to yell at me wasn't a good idea either. Vegeta then finally looked like he understood. "Well if you just started off with that it would've made sense, Goku should be back in a month or so, you'll have to help around the house and pay if you want to stay" Vegeta said simply, he still looked very upset. Bulma then glared at him, "Vegeta we need to talk" She mumbled before pulling him away into the house.

After many pans flying out the windows, much yelling, and what seemed to be screaming, Vegeta finally came out looking pretty messed up. The twins ran to his aid, he didn't look too badly hurt just a bump on his head was visible and his clothes looked like he had been thrown around. His wife must've been a strong woman to be able to do that to the 'Great Sayian Prince' he had explained himself as only minutes before.

"What did she do?" One asked. "Are you ok?" The other added. "Yes I'm fine, I'm a warrior" He said proudly, I could tell getting the two's attention was making him feel even more proud at himself. Probably because of how much they seemed to admire him, I was still trying not to yell at them for acting so foolishly but then again I'd be yelling at them for acting like themselves. Something I seemed to do often now. "Well I guess you can stay after all but you're not allowed to stay in the house, you'll be staying in tents apparently, we'll also have a couple more people coming over to verify your story" Vegeta told us. I smirked, I would have to find a way to make all of them believe us, but coming up with that would be easy after all I had the whole night to think of a plan and work it out just to fool all of them. I could do it. Vegeta then went back into the house. "Twins, stay, I need to go get something" I said simply. They both then saluted me out of habit. "Yes boss" They muttered. "Don't do that it's creepy" I told them, though I knew it was part of their programming. They then nodded and went back to crowding around Vegeta. I was walking off when I noticed someone following me. I turned around quickly, seeing trunks. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, pulling out his sword. "I think I'm going to go get something in town, that is unless you want to keep following me around with that sword of yours" I said, getting closer to him until my lips were close to his ear. He seemed paralyzed, in what I wouldn't know. It could've been fear but I doubted it since there was a hint of pink left on his cheeks. "Trunks, I don't suggest you get in my way. Put a little trust in people" I whispered into his ear. He almost seemed to shutter as I then walked away while he was stuck there like a statue. 'Men…' I thought as I shook my head in disappointment.

I had to come up with something, and quick. There were other's and I couldn't just give them the explanation. What would make it look like Dr. Gero were alive again? That was the only problem. That's when I took off towards his lab again. I shook my head, mad. It meant I'd have to put together the whole place. I stepped up to the entrance. Then it hit me, so many old memories.

_**~Flash Back~**_

"_**Yes! After so much work she's finally done!" Dr. Gero had yelled happily. I smirked, feeling accomplished just for being there. "What is your command sir?" I had mumbled. "Kill Goku-" Dr. Gero said, cut off by a loud explosion. I looked worried, of course, wanting to come out and help him. I knew it was probably something he couldn't face alone. "I have to put you away now, looks like others have found me, remember your mission!" He shouted, I tried to get out but just as soon as I got feeling in my new limbs he close the case again, locking it up, sending me back into the blackness .**_

_**~End~**_

I sighed, looking through the old place. It was smashed up beyond repair, but I would have to fix that. So I got to work, I started working to repair everything and even found one of Dr. Gero's old androids that seemed to look a bit like him. I smirked, I knew it would take the whole night to work to make it look new again but then again I had done more impressing things in my past. I looked over the now semi-ruined lab and couldn't help but chuckle a little. It would be a very, very long…but very productive night. That's all I needed after all, being the perfect android had it's advantages.

_**Me: Ok let me know if I nailed it or failed it once again :3 you have the option to continue or to end this and have me start a new one. This time I'd like at least Five or Six reviews telling me whether to continue or not.**_

_**You: You still suck -.-**_

_**Me: Wow . you still following me?**_

_**You: Duh I have to remind you, you suck!**_

_**Me: Oh…Well that's fun, anyway thanks to everyone reading ^^ **_


End file.
